In relation to vehicular control systems, there are vehicular control systems such as described in Japanese Patent No. 3316955 where a controlled system is modeled, a model constant is calculated in real time, a feedback gain is calculated on the basis of the model constant, and a controlled value of a controlled system is made to follow a target value to conduct feedback control.
However, because an error between the target value and the actual controlled value is generated and the feedback control works to reduce this error, there has been the drawback that responsiveness is relatively slow.
Thus, a control system configured to combine and execute feedforward control, whose responsiveness is fast, with feedback control has been developed.
However, because conventional feedforward control has been configured to calculate a feedforward corrected value using a predetermined gain, there has been the drawback that the effects of characteristic variations in the controlled system arising due to variations in the manufacture of the controlled system, temporal changes and changes in environmental conditions and operational conditions are not reflected in the feedforward corrected value, so that the control precision of feedforward control changes due to characteristic variations in the controlled system.